


Satisfied

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Preston is convinced Nurf does love him and will become as nice as he acted to start their relationship but for real this time.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> don't kick me out of the Camp Camp fandom, I kinda like Nurf x Preston and im kinda working out my own issues through the fic
> 
> Also this is in the highschool au.

Tears falling down bruised and busted skin. It felt too familiar. Too normal. He was used to this. I _ts my own fault. I shouldn't have made him angry._ It wasn't Preston's fault. Nurf was the one abusing him. Though he still loved him. He'll change, he just needs time. _He loves me. Doesn't he? He brought me flowers and chocolate on valentines day. And comforted me when stress from the musical got too much._ The thespian loved the bigger teen, he was getting therapy for his anger. _He promised he would get better, for me._  
  
Alone in his room. Looking at himself in the mirror, wondering how he would cover it up, just so Harrison or Nerris wouldn't ask. The yellow room with musical posters and playbills taped to every inch of his wall, made him feel more comfort in this situation. _He has a meeting with his therapist today._ Nurf was more open and loving after getting his emotions out, it was working really well. It gave the thin boy hope for his relationship. He took a deep breath, no one was coming over besides Nurf, he didn't need to cover the bruises.  
  
Under the fluffy blanket leaning on the arm rest as he watched the movie playing. Heathers. One of his favorite, as a knock at the door could be heard. Pausing the movie and getting up, anxiety struck him, telling him to leave Nurf, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He opened the door and was greeted with a bouquet of Roses.  
"I wanted to apologize, for everything I've ever done to you. I have issues and I'm working them out for you, cause I want us to work and if you want to leave me go ahead, I deserve it after what I did to you."  
  
He carefully places his hand on the side of Preston's face, a form of affection. Something the theater nerd hasn't felt in years, it felt so much nicer than the beating Nurf used to give him. _He's been kinder since going through his issues._ Preston takes the Roses from the bigger male and let's him in before hugging him, tightly "thank you. I've missed this." No other words needed to be exchanged, Nurf loved Preston, no more denying it or beating him up, pure love. Preston still had his arms wrapped around him, he lifted the smaller boy in his arms. True smiles stretched across both of their faces, slowly their faces were brought together in a soft kiss, so soft as of they were so scared they were going to hurt each other if they went to fast or hard.  
  
Cuddled up, blankets around them, Preston leaning on Nurfs shoulder, Nurf's arm around him watching the final half of Heathers. _This is the Nurf i fell for_.


End file.
